Two Kings Make Peace
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: Healing between brothers that began on a battlefield progresses through a coronation ball. Movieverse. *Companion piece to "A King is Born."*


Disclaimer: _The Chronicles of Narnia_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to C.S. Lewis, and Walden Media and Walt Disney Pictures.

Author's Note: Good evening everyone. :smiles: Here is another story of sibling bonding between Peter and Edmund. I hope I have improved, at least a little, on writing Edmund's dialogue; not making it as flowery for that of a ten-year-old growing up in the 1940s. I would be grateful if you all tell me if his dialogue is better this time around; and if you have any suggestions on how I might improve it, I'll give you cookies. ;)

This is a one-shot. And it is non-slash!

Dedicated: For **Sentimental Star **and **JainaSolo18**.

* * *

Two Kings Make Peace 

I am unsuccessful at hiding my smile of amusement as Edmund sniffs uncertainly the liquid in the goblet he holds. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"Does Mr. Tumnus know I'm only ten years old?" he whispers.

I shrug.

"If Mum knew…" he trails off, glancing down with doubt at his drink.

"Mum isn't here," I respond.

Raising one brow, he moves the goblet in a small circle, making the liquid swirl around inside. "Wine?" he half asks, half guesses.

"Possibly, I'm not sure."

Ed nods, purses his lips into a straight line, unconvinced. He absently brushes the tip of his finger around the cup's rim. He focuses his attention on the couples dancing in the middle of the ballroom.

Following his gaze, I spot Susan dancing with the fox. He stands on his hind legs; Susan holds his paws. He is only about two feet tall, and she towers over him. I smile. They appear like an ill-matched pair, but they are obviously enjoying themselves. And though she does not know the dance, Susan is faking her way through the steps quite well.

Gradually I sense a pair of eyes burning into the side of my head. Turning my head slightly to the right, I meet Edmund's gaze. A strange scowl is on his face. I lift one brow in silent questioning.

As he suddenly realizes I'm looking back at him, his scowl disappears, replaced by a startled look, and he quickly looks back at the dancers. I would find his reaction amusing if I wasn't feeling puzzled and worried by his actions. Frowning slightly, I too, look towards the dancers; but I am no longer interested. For the next three minutes, I am aware of Ed staring at me, then looking away, doing it again and again and again. Finally, I cannot take it anymore.

"All right, Ed," I sigh, catching him by the arm and moving him towards one of the balconies facing the sea where we can have some privacy. "What is it?"

"What is what?" he asks nervously, trying to look innocent, digging his feet into the floor. But the marble floor does not help him, and he slides slightly.

"You very well know what. You were starting to burn a hole into my head with your stare," I joke dryly, letting go of his arm.

Edmund winces.

My face darkens. "What's wrong, Ed?"

He says nothing, turning his gaze out to the sun setting over the sea. The strange scowl returns. I place my free hand on the stone railing, my eyes fastened on his face.

"Ed?"

"Sometimes I wonder if this is real, you and me and the girls being kings and queens," he says in a choked whisper, "If this isn't all just a dream, us here and being…alive." He finally looks at me.

My eyes widen at his confession. Even I at times have wondered if Edmund was alive and well. The night after the battle I did not sleep; instead I watched him sleep peacefully, occasionally brushing my hand across his forehead, testing his reality – afraid that if I did sleep, I would wake up to find it all a dream.

"I'm sorry for betraying you and the girls," he apologizes hoarsely, dropping his head. "I could not save them or you." His words are full of pain. "I'm sorry for everything I did."

A lump forms in my throat. "I know you are, Ed." Carefully I set my goblet down, and wrap one arm around his shoulders. "I asked too much of you. The girls could have been anywhere, and you may have not found the lamppost again."

My gaze wanders over the beach to a trail of paw prints that head away from the castle and suddenly vanishes. Searching the beach, I see no sign of Aslan. But I do not feel worried.

I never did tell you I forgive you," I whisper regretfully.

Something between a chuckle and a sob escapes my brother's lips. Shakily he also sets down his own goblet. He then turns around to wrap his arms around my middle. Tears burn my eyes as I vaguely recall that Ed has never hugged me like this since the time when he would come into my room, scared during a thunderstorm. Without hesitation, I return his embrace.

"Yes, you did," he murmurs into my tunic, smiling. "It was between your hugging me on the battlefield and scolding me."

Laughing lightly, I drop a quick kiss on top of his head. Becoming serious, I draw him back so I can look into his face.

"Just promise me one thing, Edmund."

"Yes," he looks puzzled at my somber face.

"Promise me you will not try to get yourself killed ever again."

"I promise," he replies, holding my gaze.

I exchange a smile with him, and when he turns back to look at the sea, I reach for my goblet.

"Oh, here you are!"

Startled, I nearly spill my drink. Ed and I both turn around to see Lucy coming to us, skipping slightly and grinning widely. With her shiny white dress, wavy hair, and silver crown, she suddenly does not look like her nine years; there is a new maturity in her face. I smile fondly at her.

"Your Majesty," Edmund says, bowing to her.

Giggling, she curtsies to us. "King Edmund the Just, King Peter the Magnificent," she replies, her grin turning into a formal expression.

"How are you enjoying the ball?" I ask, glancing into the ballroom at the dancers twirling over the floor.

"Very much. I have danced with three of the dwarfs, and two fauns, and the nice fox who helped us. Mr. Beaver had my hand for three dances. And four times I have danced with Mr. Tumnus."

Edmund chuckles lightly. "Indeed you seem to find the dancing to your liking. Perhaps you ought to return to Mr. Tumnus and make it five dances you have shared with him," he encourages.

"Oh, but that is why I have come. I was hoping, Your Majesty, if you would do me the honor of dancing with me."

"M-me?" Edmund stutters, gaping at our sister.

"Yes, sire," Lucy confirms.

"But I…I…,"

Not letting him voice his objection, I cut in, "You know, you may forever carry her Majesty's wrath if you refuse her." I wink at Lu.

For a moment Edmund looks between my mock stern face and Lucy's imploring smile. "I'm not a good dancer. And I have not had lessons for these courtly dances," he protests, glancing nervously at the graceful dancers inside.

"It doesn't matter. Please, Ed, I want to dance with you." Lucy drops the formality as she clasps her hands together and pouts, her large puppy eyes gazing up at our brother. "Pretty please?"

I cough to mask a laugh. I'm reminded of when I was disarmed by that same pout when a request to play hide and seek was brought before me.

Edmund sighs and hands me his goblet. Still looking a bit uncertain, he smiles. "All right, Lu."

"Oh, thank you, Edmund!"

Beaming happily, she hugs him tightly around his middle, and instantly his arms wrap around her in turn. He drops a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Come," she says and pulls him back inside and onto the dance floor.

Shaking my head, I return inside. After placing the goblets on a nearby table, I lean against a pillar allowing me a clear view of the dancers. I watch my youngest siblings. I see Ed was not joking about his lack of dancing skills. But Lucy does not look as though she minds in the least. Instead, she simply smiles at him and seems to give some instruction or encouragement.

When Susan comes up to my side, she smiles at me and also watches Ed and Lu.

"Will you do me the honor?" I turn to her, offering my hand.

With another smile she places her small hand in mine, and we join our brother and sister in the dance.

THE END


End file.
